(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel including an organic light-emitting element such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
(2) Description of Related Art
Display panels using organic light-emitting diodes are known. Such display panels include a substrate, lower electrodes disposed with gaps between each other in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction, organic light-emitting layers disposed on the lower electrodes, and an upper electrode that are disposed in this order, and may further include, as necessary, layers such as a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, and a sealing layer. In such display panels, column banks extending in the Y-axis direction may be disposed in gaps between lower electrodes that are adjacent in the X-axis direction. Further, in such display panels, organic light-emitting layers that are adjacent in the X-axis direction each have a different light-emission color. For example, a red organic light-emitting layer, a green organic light-emitting layer, and a blue organic light-emitting layer may be arrayed in this order in the X-axis direction.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291584, for example, discloses forming organic light-emitting layers by ejecting, through an ink-jet process, solutions containing organic light-emitting materials of different light-emission colors into adjacent regions between column banks on the substrate, and then drying the solutions held in the regions. The solutions are ejected so as to land at the X-axis direction centers of the regions between the column banks. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-187000, for example, discloses that the upper surface of a solution held in a region between column banks bulges upwards out from the region between column banks.